Wind turbines are currently available for mounting on the roof of a building to drive a generator for generating electricity to at least partially meet the electrical power needs of the building. Applicant has previously devised an energy conversion system for a building comprising one or more wind turbines that are disposed along a ridge of a pitched roof. The system also comprises a cover supported by the pitched roof where the cover has a pitch less than the pitch of the pitched roof. The cover and the roof structure together create a wind tunnel that directs wind to flow through the wind turbines.
Further details of Applicant's abovementioned system are provided in Singapore patent application No. 200716868-5.
The present invention is a result of further research and development in the area of wind energy systems.